The Boy Is Mine
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: This is a song fic of Brandy and Monica's duet The Boy Is Mine. This is a Taiora (like usual). I like how this came out. Hope you like it.


The Boy Is Mine By Queen Sora  
I'm in a song fic mood. I don't know why. Anyway, this is a song fic of Brandy and Monica's duet The Boy Is Mine. It's a Taiora. That's only thing I can really write right now (Taiora). I hope you enjoy this.   
  
Sora walked into school one day. She wanted to see Tai. She had had a crush on him since she was three years old, when she first met him. She never had the courage to tell him how she felt though. Sora glanced franticly, needing to find him cause today she would tell him. She walked to her locker and put her books in it, and from the corner of her eye she saw Tai - with another girl - who was flirting viciously with him.  
  
You need to give it up.   
Had about enough.   
It's not hard to see,   
the boy is mine.   
  
Sora got a look that could murder in her eyes. She walked up. "Hi Tai." She said as calmly as she could. "Hey Sor." Tai replied. "Oh, what's Sandra doing here I thought she had to practice cheers and stuff?" Sora said gestering to the cheerleader with the blond hair and blue eyes who just happened to be Sora's rival. "Um, I was on my way to the field when I saw Tai and stopped to talk." Sandra said as she batted her eyes Tai's way. "Oh." Sora said as her eyes sprang up with flames of anger.  
  
I think it's time we got this straight,   
let's sit and talk face to face.   
There is no way you could mistake him for your man,   
Are you insane?   
See I know that you may be   
just a bit jealous of me.   
Cause' you're blind if you can't see   
that his love is all in me.   
  
"Well bye Tai, see ya later." Sandra said waving. "Yeah, see ya." Tai replied. Sora decided to follow Sandra before confessing her feelings to Tai. When she knew Tai couldn't see them she pushed Sandra against a locker. "Listen Sandra, Tai's mine." Sora nearly screamed. "He's not your boyfriend or anything." Sandra said screaming back at her - now drawing a little crowd to watch the two.  
  
See I tried to hesitate,   
I didn't want to say what he told me.   
He said without me   
he couldn't make it through the day,   
ain't that a shame.   
And maybe you misunderstood,   
Plus I can't see how he could   
wanna take his time and that's all good.   
All of my love was all it took   
  
"Well I've liked him- no loved him longer than you Sandra!!!!" Sora screamed. "Yeah, well I can go after any guy I please! Plus are you crazy what gives you an idea he'll love you back you definetly aren't pretty never mind beautful like me." Sandra screamed back. Sora was hurt but she wasn't about to let Sandra have her Tai.  
  
The boy is mine.   
You need to give it up.   
Had about enough.   
It's not hard to see,   
the boy is mine.   
I'm sorry that you   
seem to be confused.   
He belongs to me   
the boy is mine.   
Must you do the things you do   
Keep on acting like a fool   
You need to know it's me not you   
And if you didn't know it girl it's true.   
  
Sandra laughed. "Who are you laughing at Barbie?" Sora snarled. Sandra stopped laughing. "What did you call me?" Sandra asked. "I called you Barbie, you ever heard of Barbie dolls? Well, your just like one, plastic to the core." Sora replied. "Who are you calling Barbie, brat?" Sandra said. "Nice come back." Sora said mocking her. "At least I have guys look at me as more than a friend." Sandra said brushing a blond lock of hair out of her face.  
  
I think that you should realize,   
And try to understand why   
He is a part of my life   
I know it's killing you inside.  
You can say what you wanna say.   
What we have you can't take.   
From the truth you can't escape.   
I can tell the real from the fake.   
  
Sora was biting her lip not to punch this girl but.......POW!!!!! Sora knocked Sandra into a locker with a loud slam. "What the heck did you do that for?" Sandra asked. "You got on my nerves. I couldn't hold back." Sora replied. Sandra growled and slapped Sora across the face. Sora held her cheek. It stung horribly. Sora pulled her hand away.  
  
You can't destroy this love I've found   
Your silly games I won't allow   
The boy is mine without a doubt   
You might as well throw in the towel   
What makes you think that he wants you,   
when I'm the one that brought him to   
The special place that's in my heart,   
he was my love right from the start   
  
Sora was enraged and so was Sandra. There was also a crowd growing around them and the crowd attracted a certain someone. "If your beautiful than my name isn't Sora." Sora screamed at the cheerleader. "Oh really, well then what is your name?" Sandra replied. Sora growled from way down inside her being. "He could never love you, your not pretty at all your revoltingly ugly." Sandra shot back at her. "I mean who could love a tomboy like you?" Sandra asked. "I could." a voice responded from the crowd.  
  
The boy is mine.   
You need to give it up.   
Had about enough.   
It's not hard to see,   
the boy is mine.   
I'm sorry that you   
seem to be confused.   
He belongs to me   
the boy is mine.   
  
The girls turned towards the voice. Tai had pushed through the crowd and was standing in front of them now. "What did you say?" Sandra screamed at Tai. "You asked who could love a tomboy like Sora and I answered you, me. Oh and your wrong about something else Barbie, Sora IS the most beautful thing I have ever seen." Tai retorted walking over and putting his arm around Sora. "I have loved you ever since I met you." Tai said smiling at Sora. Sora was overjoyed. She hugged him back. "Oh Tai, the same thing goes for me." She smiled up at him. "May I walk you to class my lady?" Tai asked as he made a path for her through the crowd. "Yes my lord, she answered giggling, but one minute." Sora walked back over to Sandra. "Excuse me Sandra, by the way, the boy IS mine." And with that Sora took Tai's arm and they both walked to class.  
  
He belongs to me (sang in chorus)   
The boy is mine, not yours (after chorus)   
But mine!   
Not yours!   
But mine!   
Not yours!   
But mine!   
I'm sorry that you   
seem to be confused.   
He belongs to me   
the boy is mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
